Doujinn
Doujinn Uchiha is a ninja who has been discovered in a far off village unknown to others . His Prowess in doujutsu has earned him the name the Dojutsu Emperor. His team Team Doujinn Are currently on the hunt for the Izanami Blade And Izanagi Blade. His biggest rival is Taijinn. He is the only one capable of performing the Paradise Genjutsu Techniques so far. Background Doujinn was born into the Uchiha Clan with two unlikely parents, a Uchiha and Yuki Clan Member. His father was already disliked, due to him having a Senju mother. The clan hated that doujinn couldn't master fire release as fast as the others, but showed his abilities in the Ice Release.He was often over looked by his brother who could use the Magnet Release. Doujinn and his parents moved on to Kirigakure where he was trained further in his kekkei genkai and where he discovered more. He then moved to a unknown village, and changed forever. Abilities Doujinn has extremely high chakra reserves and is able to use many ninjutsu. Taijutsu Due to his Dojutsu he can move fast and predict movements, stop movements, and land devasting blows. With his Freezing Release Chakra Armour he becomes faster and is able to freeze opponents with just one punch. Genjutsu Used alot by doujinn, He can go from torturing people with the Tsukuyomi, to hypnotising foes with the Kotoamatsukami. He discovered an unique genjutsu collection called the Scroll Of Paradise, that lets him cause illusions that seem perfect at first, but turns deadly in the end. Bukijutsu Doujinn has a scroll where he keeps his weapon the Gunbai. He wears two swords that is held by a strap that is worn over his left shoulder. He can use his nature transformations through his gunbai. He doesn't use the weapon often, due to him liking swords. Nature Transformation Having a natural affinity for Water And Wind Release, Doujinn could use the Ice Release, which transformed into the Freezing Release later on. He gained the Blaze Release due to his dojutsu, and Magnet Release from his brother. He also possessed the Wood Release since his father's Senju chakra was passed onto him. After gaining the Rinnegan, he was able to master all five elements. When he was one with the Shadow Tailed Beast he was able to use the Dust Release through the beast. Dōjutsu Byakugan Doujinn's mother was not only from the Yuki Clan, but also the Hyuga Clan. With this eye he is able to see far distances and see the chakra network. He can also combine his Freezing Release with the eye's fast taijutsu and make even deadlier jutsu. He can avoid the blind spot by creating an armour of Iron Sand. Sharingan Doujinn gained the sharingan when he was fighting bullies in the Uchiha District. They kept picking on him due to the mixed DNA in his household and were hitting him. He got tired of it and awakened it, trying to protect his household name.The dōjutsu lets him copy and jutsu except Kekkei Genkai and Kekkei Tōta and is able to predict an opponent's next move. Mangekyō Sharingan While living in Kirigakure, Doujinn and his brother grew very close. They were known as the "Eyes Of Trouble" due to the mastery of their sharingans. One fateful day, the boys were sent on a mission to rescue a citizen who was the Six Tail's Host that was kidnapped. When they found the base, they were shocked to see a group of Kumogakure shinobi holding their own mother. When a shinobi proceded into killing her, both brothers awakened the dōjutsu and killing all the shinobi. Doujinn obtained the Tsukuyomi and Kamui, while his brother had the Kotoamatsukami and Amaterasu. They had to use the Susanoo technique to stop the rampaging Six Tails, and sealed it inside his brother. Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan After the Six Tails Incident was over, Doujinn and his brother began to grow distant. One day, doujinn received a letter from his brother to meet him on an island in the Water Country to fix the broken ties. Doujinn went to meet his brother and was shocked to see what he found. His brother had an army of ANBU ninja from Konohagakure who where part of the Uchiha Clan. His brother declared that the clan wanted to bring the family back, only if they could have one of the brothers as payment for leaving the clan. Doujinn refused, and the fight with his brother began. After defeating him with a Freezing Release technique, his brother layed there and died. One of the surviving Uchiha told doujinn that the reason why his brother attacked him was that he heard the legend of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and wanted his brothers eyes to get it. Doujinn then ordered the girl to help transplant his brother's eyes, thus gaining the powerful dōjutsu. After the transplant, Doujinn noticed that he could use his brother's Amaterasu And Kotoamatsukami and gained a Perfect Fusion of his Susanoo. Rinnegan After his brother's death, Doujinn was left to be with his father. His dad had mastered the Mangekyō Sharingan and Wood Release, so Doujinn learned things from him. When his father grew old he awakened the Rinnegan, making Doujinn jealous. One day,he decided that he would make his father's powers his own. Approaching him with his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, he asked for a battle of power. His father absorbed the remains of a unknown passerby, and began an assault. The battle nearly destroyed the home, but in the end, Doujinn was the victor, due to his father's lack of control of the eye. Doujinn absorbed the blood and chakra of the dead man, causing him to awaken the Rinnegan. Doujinn has complete mastery of the eye and has his Elemental Six Paths along with the usual techniques. With his Shadow Tailed Beast his Rinnegan powers grow stronger. Black Rinnegan Doujinn gains this when in perfect sync with the Shadow Tailed Beast. The eye lets him access powerful upgrades from the original Rinnegan techniques. The eye has 9 red tomoe on the black eye. Dōjutsu Fusion Doujinn learned to combine all three of his Dōjutsu making him even more powerful. He can combine techniques from any of the eyes and make powerful and devastating jutsu. He is the only shinobi capable of this technique. Fuuinjutsu While not used often, he is able to seal his victims in Eternal Genjutu Techniques, or to absorb them. Juinjutsu Also not used very often, Doujinn is capable of making curse marks to protect his secrets, or to test his chakra on others who he thinks has potential. Body Modifications After his whole family was dead, he absorbed his brother's Magnet Release, causing him to gain the kekkei genkai. He also has developed techniques that can repair and replace his body. Jinchūriki Transformations After sealing the Shadow Tailed Beast inside himself, he can go into a Version 1 state which covers him the dark chakra with five tails. In his Version 2 state he becomes cloaked in the beast, gaining 7 tails. He formed a Version 3 state, which gives the beast more control with 9 tails. When he is in control, he transforms into the Shadow Beast Sage Mode which gives him access to the Sage Art: Black Rinnegan. He also is able to use the Dust Release through the beast. Personality When he was young, he was often sad and felt alone. After gaining the sharingan his confidence was built up and became more open. After moving go Kirigakure, he was often haunted by the memories and torture he had received from the Uchiha Clan. After his family was dead, he made it his goal to become perfect.If he starts losing chakra in a fight, he becomes hysterical and mubbles " I can't lose, I am PERFECTION!!", causing him to fight harder and avoid s a lost.